


Evil best friend

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 ClarkLex edition [14]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: They certainly are friends but they are more than that too





	Evil best friend

“Clark?” That Lex actually looked up from his computer when Clark came in made him smile. “You’re early.” Lex’s eyes darted to the calendar at the other side of his office. “In more ways than one didn’t the training go well?”

“You could say that.” Clark eyed the corner of Lex’s desk and fought the urge to sit on the edge of it. Instead he took the highly uncomfortable chair Lex had in the room for guests he did not want to entertain. “Kon ditched me for lab time with Tim.”

“Ah young love.” Lex smiled as he resumed typing on his laptop. “I remember someone doing the same thing to his father and his friends.” Lex hit enter and smiled at him properly, the way his green eyes sparkled made Clark smile in return. “How things repeat themselves.”

“Did I ever ditch training to go play pool with you?” Clark grumbled. “I wanted to take him into space again.”

“Jor-El did tell you to stay away from humans until your control was complete and what did you do?” Lex laughed as he spun his chair so that he was able to face Clark properly even with the desk between them. “I recall someone disobeying orders and going to the one place that they should not have gone.”

“That did happen huh.” Clark laughed at his younger self. “But it worked out in the end didn’t it Lex?” He was rewarded with Lex’s trusted grin in return.

This ease between them might confuse people. Clark was Superman the upholder of justice and Lex was Lex Luthor one of the top five richest men in the world and someone with the brains and power to destroy or rule the world. It might seem an unlikely match but back to when Lex was a millionaire and Clark was a kid with developing powers they had been drawn to each other. They were men of similar minds even though it was scare many to think so.

Since the beginning they had always been friends and even now, years had passed and their friendship had changed but they were just as carefree where it counted. Their hearts. They kept each other balanced and with their son between them they ensured that neither of them would stray too far. Lex had always wanted a family of his own and Clark had wanted to not be alone.

It fit that they provided the solutions for each other. Since their ridiculous meeting they had been drawn towards each other. In ways people did not understand and in ways that people did not like but that was fine. Clark had been defying people for years to be Lex’s friend he could continue to do so.

“Should we be on our way?” Lex asked as he got to his feet. “No sense in delaying thing right? Or we could sit here and think of the past and how our son seems to be not only repeating our journeys but outdoing us.”

“Just think what could have happened if Bruce had been in Smallville.” Clark laughed as he got to his feet. “We’d make Kon’s love triangle look like nothing.”

“It isn’t a triangle.” Lex chuckled. “And ours wouldn’t have been either, mutual respect and desire builds a foundation none can shake.” A teasing wink in his direction. “That would have been us too.”

“Don’t let Bruce hear you.” Clark responded dryly.

X

The huge bedroom in the penthouse suited Lex. The huge bed too because Lex liked to move around in his sleep. Bunch the sheets up or hog them. It was adorable and after all this time Clark still made fun of him for the habit.

The huge glass that was one of the walls only looked delicate. No one could see in but Lex could see out unless he activated the other screens. But Lex liked to look out to Metropolis, their city. Night or day Lex liked to look out at it. Clark did too, sometimes he sat on the daily planet and watched but sometimes he sat with Lex and watched the city down below.

Lex had no real use for drinking alcohol these days but he did it anyway. Clark doubted that it was for the taste, Alcohol had ceased getting Lex drunk around Clark’s seventeenth birthday and Lex had been livid. Clark suspected that Lex did it out of habit or as a power move but one could never be certain.

He wrapped his arms around Lex and removed the glass of half drunken rum before he placed it on the bedside table. It took some work to pull Lex onto the bed where Clark wanted but Lex went along easily enough.

He took a moment to touch Lex’s face with a finger, savour the skin that still looked young despite their ages. he smiled when he reached Lex’s lips before he removed his finger and followed it with his lips. Lex tasted like the rum he had drunk but underneath that was the taste that was uniquely Lex.

Arms wrapped around him as he pressed Lex further into the bed. His fingers moved to unbutton Lex’s shirt too quick to be seen so he could touch the smoothness of Lex’s chest. This situation would be weird to explain. They were friends right? But people that were friends did not sleep together. except that they did.

Clark broke off the kiss to move his way down Lex’s body. Nipped his way down Lex’s throat in the way that he knew Lex liked. Sucked the spot that made Lex gasp before he made it to Lex’s chest. Friends did not do this but they did at this point it was part of their friendship too.

Clark sat up to strip off his suit before he fell back on Lex his hands slowly working on Lex’s pants. There were few people that could understand them and put up with them for very long. They had always been good together and with time that had improved.

“Clark.” Lex’s eyes were kind as he watched Clark undo his belt. The hand that cupped his cheek was smooth too and Clark was unable to stop himself from leaning into it. Lex’s pants quickly disappeared thanks to his speed and Lex had a smile on his face thanks to Clark’s use of his powers.

He pushed back up, kissed his way back up Lex’s body until he reached his mouth. He and Lex exchanged a lazy kiss as Clark wrapped both their cocks in his hand. Lex’s cock always leaked precum the fastest but when it came to actually cumming he took his time and was harder to push over the edge.

But Lex’s precum was easy to use for lubrication once he was teased enough. Clark used his thumb to tease Lex into leaking while he swallowed all of Lex’s gasps and moans. Lex had always been so open in his wants and affection, at least with Clark.

Lex’s precum was sticky in his hand and the way his cock twitched against Clark’s own was so cute too. His own cock ached in his grip and against Lex’s own. There was so much they could do, so much they had already done but taking their time was the best thing.

Clark broke the kiss in order to slide his way down Lex’s body. He held Lex’s hips in his hands and grinned at the hands that sank into his hair. Lex’s fingers were gentle even as his grip was solid. Clark started with a small lick that travelled up Lex’s shaft to the head. He kissed away the precum before he got serious and sucked Lex into his mouth. Lex moaned but his grip in Clark’s hair remained firm as Clark sucked Lex down his throat.

He knew Lex’s eyes would be aflame if he were to look up but he kept his eyes closed as he concentrated on keeping Lex in his mouth and driving him crazy with his throat and tongue. Lex’s groan and his twitching fingers were enough warning to let Lex pull out to finish on his tongue. Lex trembled in his grip as his cum coated Clark’s tongue. He waited until Lex was finished before he kissed the quivering cock and swallowed.

Lex’s hands tightened on him and he tugged Clark from between his legs to up the bed until they were face to face once more. Lex’s kiss was demanding and fierce as he sought his own taste on Clark’s tongue. Clark allowed Lex to push them over as Lex took Clark’s cock into his hands their lips still together.

Kissing Lex, touching him, having him touch him. Add that to the previous days and the needs that had a hold of him and Clark was already close to the edge. Lex broke the kiss to nip and kiss his way around Clark’s throat as his hands jerked Clark’s cock. Clark’s cock had been leaking the moment he had started to taste Lex but Lex knew all of Clark’s weak spots.

A fierce kiss and nip to his jaw as Lex pulled at his balls with one hand and used the other to block Clark’s slowly leaking slit sent Clark over the edge. He moaned through his own release as Lex smiled into his throat. He reopened his eyes to catch sight of Lex licking his hands clean. Everything was just so relaxing, maybe it was because they were friends.


End file.
